Projects with Muppet cast connections
Film, television, and other media productions which featured three or more on-camera actors or voice actors who have worked with the Muppets or in Creature Shop Productions. 27 People *''Behind the Music'' (TV series 1997-2006) ::Backstreet Boys, The Carpenters, Cher, Alice Cooper, Sheryl Crow, John Denver, Celine Dion, The Dixie Chicks, Gloria Estefan, Melissa Etheridge, Goo Goo Dolls, Faith Hill, Billy Joel, Gladys Knight, Nick Lachey, Queen Latifah, Cyndi Lauper, Ricky Martin, Bette Midler, Willie Nelson, New Edition, Ozzy Osbourne, Donny Osmond , Snoop Dogg, Rod Stewart, Vanilla Ice, "Weird Al" Yankovic 17 People *''Arrested Development'' (TV series, 2003-2006) ::Jason Bateman, Justine Bateman, Richard Belzer, Zach Braff, Dan Castellaneta, Ron Howard, Lillian Hurst, Julia Louis-Dreyfus, Liza Minnelli, Andy Richter, Martin Short, Richard Simmons, Ben Stiller, Jeffrey Tambor, Dave Thomas, Jessica Walter, Henry Winkler, 13 People *''Monk'' (TV series, 2002-present) ::Tony Shalhoub, Jason Alexander, Alice Cooper, Tim Curry, Charles Durning, Bob Gunton, Francois Klanfer, Willie Nelson, Kevin Nealon, Andy Richter, Amy Sedaris, Sarah Silverman, Nicole Sullivan 12 People *''Barney Miller'' (TV series, 1975-1982) ::Roscoe Lee Browne, James Cromwell, Bruce Kirby, Linda Lavin, Steve Landesberg, Hal Linden, Christopher Lloyd, Jenny O'Hara, Stuart Pankin, Charlotte Rae, Doris Roberts, Florence Stanley 11 People *''All in the Family'' (TV series, 1971-1979) ::F. Murray Abraham, Paul Benedict, Roscoe Lee Browne, James Cromwell, David Doyle, Sherman Hemsley, Bernadette Peters, Doris Roberts, Jean Stapleton, John Stephenson, Sally Struthers 10 People *''Blackadder'' (TV series, 1983-1989) ::Rowan Atkinson, Paul Brooke, Stephen Fry, Louise Gold, William Hootkins, Simon Jones, Miriam Margolyes, Big Mick, Geoffrey Palmer, Miranda Richardson 9 People *''The Lion King'' (film, 1994) ::Rowan Atkinson, Matthew Broderick, Whoopi Goldberg, Jeremy Irons, James Earl Jones, Nathan Lane, Cheech Marin, Jonathan Taylor Thomas, Frank Welker (Plus music by Hans Zimmer). *''Remington Steele'' (TV series, 1982-1987) ::G. W. Bailey, Pierce Brosnan, Barry Dennen, William Hootkins, Frank Kelly, Bruce Kirby, John Beford Lloyd, Doris Roberts, David Wohl 8 People *''Coneheads'' (film, 1993) ::Jason Alexander, Jane Curtin, Ellen DeGeneres, Michael McKean, Kevin Nealon, Laraine Newman, Michael Richards, Dave Thomas. Also involved, Steve Barron and Lorne Michaels. *''Futurama'' (TV series, 1999-2003, 2007) ::Dan Castellaneta, John Goodman, Al Gore, Leonard Nimoy, Conan O'Brien, William Shatner, George Takei, Frank Welker *''Herman's Head'' (TV series, 1991-1994) ::Jason Bernard, Ken Hudson Campbell, Gilbert Gottfried, Leslie Nielsen, Alaina Reed, Kevin Michael Richardson, Yeardley Smith, Lisa Waltz *''It's a Mad Mad Mad Mad World'' (film, 1963) ::Jack Benny, Milton Berle, Peter Falk, Buddy Hackett, Don Knotts, Jerry Lewis, Ethel Merman, Jonathan Winters *''Nightfall'' (radio series, 1981-1984) ::Jon Granik, Gerry Parkes, Sandra Scott, Ruth Springford, John Stocker, Gordon Thomson, Hugh Webster, Ron White *''North'' (1994, film) ::Jason Alexander, Alan Arkin, Richard Belzer, Julia Louis-Dreyfus, John Ritter, Ben Stein, Lillias White, Bruce Willis 7 People *''Spaceballs'' (film, 1987) ::Mel Brooks, John Candy, Dom DeLuise, Arturo Gil, John Hurt, Rick Moranis, Joan Rivers *''This is Spinal Tap'' (film, 1984) ::Paul Benedict, Billy Crystal, Fran Drescher, Anjelica Huston, Michael McKean, Julie Payne, Fred Willard 6 People *''Crush'' (film, 2001) :: Richenda Carey, Louise Gold, Andie MacDowell, David Nicholls, Bill Paterson, Imelda Staunton *''Malcolm in the Middle'' (TV series, 2000-2006) ::Jason Alexander, Dakota Fanning, Cloris Leachman, Christopher Lloyd, Andy Richter, Susan Sarandon *''Rat Race'' (film, 2001) ::Rowan Atkinson, John Cleese, Whoopi Goldberg, Cuba Gooding Jr., Seth Green, Kathy Najimy, Dave Thomas *''Strange Brew'' (1985, film) ::Mel Blanc, Paul Dooley, Tom Harvey, Rick Moranis, Dave Thomas, Thick Wilson *''Where's Waldo?'' (TV series, 1991-1992) ::Townsend Coleman, Carol Channing, Brad Garrett, Michele Mariana, Rob Paulsen, Frank Welker 5 People *''Bobby'' (film, 2006) ::Harry Belafonte, Heather Graham, Joshua Jackson, William H. Macy, Martin Sheen *''Clue'' (film, 1985) ::Tim Curry, Madeline Kahn, Christopher Lloyd, Michael McKean, Lesley Ann Warren (story by John Landis) *''Dracula: Dead and Loving It'' (film, 1995) ::Anne Bancroft, Mel Brooks, Harvey Korman, Leslie Nielsen, Avery Schreiber *''For Your Consideration'' (film, 2006) ::Holly Bonelli, Paul Dooley, Richard Kind, Michael McKean, Fred Willard *''A Mighty Wind'' (film, 2003) ::Paul Benedict, Bill Cobbs, Paul Dooley, Michael McKean, Fred Willard *''Taxi'' (TV series, 1978-1983) ::Tony Danza, Danny DeVito, Christopher Lloyd, Andy Kaufman, Carol Kane *''Theater of Blood'' (film, 1973) ::Coral Browne, Michael Hordern, Robert Morley, Vincent Price, Diana Rigg *''To Be or Not To Be'' (film, 1983) ::Anne Bancroft, Mel Brooks, Charles Durning, George Gaynes, Christopher Lloyd *''Tootsie'' (1982, film) ::Dabney Coleman, Charles Durning, George Gaynes, Dustin Hoffman, Lynne Thigpen 4 People *''Around the World in Eighty Days'' (film, 1956) ::John Gielgud, Hermione Gingold, Robert Morley, Frank Sinatra *''Andy Barker P.I.'' (TV series, 2007) ::Ed Asner, Conan O'Brien, Andy Richter, Amy Sedaris *''The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas'' (film, 1982) ::Dom DeLuise, Charles Durning, Jim Nabors, Dolly Parton *''Beetlejuice'' (1988 film) ::Alec Baldwin, Dick Cavett, Geena Davis, Glenn Shadix (the music of Harry Belafonte is also featured quite heavily in the film) *''Clerks'' (TV series, 2000) ::Alec Baldwin, Gilbert Gottfried, Michael McKean, Kevin Michael Richardson 3 People *''Death Wish'' (film, 1974) ::Paul Dooley, Jeff Goldblum, Sonia Manzano *''Hair'' (film, 1979) ::Nell Carter, Michael Jeter, Charlotte Rae *''Born Again'' (Stage production at The Chichester Festival Theatre, 1990) :: Jose Ferrer, William Todd Jones and Mandy Patinkin *''JoJo's Circus'' (TV, 2003- ) (see also crew connections) ::Wayne Brady, Kathie Lee Gifford, Al Roker *''Laugh...? I Nearly Paid My License Fee'' (TV Series, 1984) :: Robbie Coltrane, Louise Gold, John Sessions *''Sixteen Candles'' (film, 1984) ::Joan Cusack, Paul Dooley, Gedde Watanabe *''The Pirates Of Penzance'' (Stage production at Theatre Royal Drury Lane, 1983) :: Tim Curry, Louise Gold, and, Chris Langham *''The Pirates Of Penzance'' (film, 1982) ::Louise Gold, Kevin Kline, Linda Ronstadt; also set designer Alan Cassie *''Those Magnificent Men in Their Flying Machines'' (film, 1965) ::James Fox, Gordon Jackson, Robert Morley Category:Connections